firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée
The Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée provides fire safety for 9 towns : Saint-Charles-Borromée, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare, Sainte-Mélanie, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette, Crabtree, Sainte-Marie-Salomé, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette and Village Saint-Pierre. It serves 450 km² territory in the MRC of Joliette. Apparatus roster Caserne 1 - 525, rue de la Visitation, Saint-Charles-Borromée ''Area serves- Caserne no.1 also provides protection for Village Saint-Pierre'' :Unité 201 - 2003 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/CAFS) :Unité 401 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100') (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Lévis / Rebuilt after crash in Nov. 2009) :Unité 501 - 1999 Ford F350 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper/light rescue (CAFS/300) :Unité 601 '''- 2004 rescue boat (CO8089QC) :Unité '''801 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Sicard tanker (300/1500) :Unité 901 '''- 2007 Dodge Ram 1500 service vehicle :Unité '''1001 - 1987 GMC Forward 7000 / 1992 Maxi Métal heavy rescue :Unité 1101 - 1999 Yamaha ATV rescue :Unité 1901 - 2008 HAZMAT trailer :Unité 1991 - Trailer for rescue boat :Unité 1997 - Trailer for ATV caserne1_SCB.jpg|'Caserne 1' - Saint-Charles-Borromée 201_SCB.jpg|Unité 201 - Freightliner M2-106 401_SCB.jpg|Unité 401 - E-One Cyclone II 801_SCB.jpg|Unité 801 - GMC TopKick 901_SCB.jpg|Unité 901 - Dodge RAM 1500 601_SCB.jpg|Unité 601 et 1991 - rescue boat + trailer 1011_SCB.jpg|Unité 1101 et 1997 - Yamaha ATV rescue + trailer Intervention et Soutien aux Services d'Urgence - Caserne 1 :Unité 701 - 1995 Ford E350 command 701_SCB.jpg|Unité 701 - Ford E350 Caserne 2 - 740, rue Principale, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare :Unité 202 - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/800) :Unité 902 - 2007 Dodge Ram 1500 service vehicle :Unité 1102 - 2004 ATV rescue Caserne St-Ambroise.jpg|'Caserne no.2' St-Ambroise-de-Kildare 902 SCB.jpg|Unité 902 - Dodge RAM 1500 Caserne 4 - 14, rue Louis-Charles-Panet, Sainte-Mélanie :Unité 804 - 2005 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1400/CAFS) :Unité 904 - 2006 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle Caserne Ste-Mélanie.jpg|'Caserne no.4' Sainte-Mélanie 804_SCB.jpg|Unité 804 - Freightliner M2-106 904 SCB.jpg|Unité 904 - Nissan Versa Caserne 5 - 4485, rue Principale, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes :Unité 805 - 2013 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur tanker (420/1500) Caserne NDdL.jpg|'Caserne no.5' Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes Caserne 6 - 80, chemin Délangis, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette Built 1994 :Unité 806 - 2000 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) Caserne_no6_St-Paul-de-Joliette.jpg|'Caserne no.6' Saint-Paul-de-Joliette 806_SCB.jpg|Unité 806 - GMC T8500 Caserne 7 - 138, 12e rue, Crabtree :Unité 207 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/1200/CAFS) Caserne_no7_Crabtree.jpg|'Caserne no.7' Crabtree 207_SCB.jpg|Unité 207 - Freightliner M2-106 Caserne 8 - 119, chemin Viger, Sainte-Marie-Salomé :Unité 808 - 1981 Ford L9000 / Thibault tanker (625/1500) Caserne_no8_Ste-Marie-Salomé.jpg|'Caserne no.8' Sainte-Marie-Salomé Caserne 9 - 1240, route 158, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette :Unité 209 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/1200/CAFS) Caserne9_Saint-Thomas.jpg|'Caserne no.9' Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette Assignment unknown :2013 Dodge minivan :1999 Ford F350 / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (CAFS/300) :1995 Ford E350 / Local light rescue Retired apparatus :2007 Dodge Nitro :2000 Chevrolet Venture prevention vehicule :1998 Ford E450 / Cateway light rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie municipalité de régionale de comté de L'Érable) :1990 International 4900 / Levasseur pumper (1050/1000/100F) :1990 Ford F800 / Phoenix pumper (625/1500) :1988 International-Nissan / Thibault pumper (840/600) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Fugèreville - Ex:Saint-Paul-de-Joliette) :1980 International S / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) :1976 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/650) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/100') (SN#T76-207) (ex-Burlington Fire Department) :1972 Ford L9000 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) :1972 tanker (?/2000) :1968 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) : Ancien_806_SCB.jpg|Ancienne unité 806 - 1980 International S Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Category:Québec departments operating Pierce apparatus